


Misunderstandings

by Kaapp



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Johnlock, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Greg is a good friend, Just a little bit of angst really, M/M, Sherlock doesn't like to be ignored, Sherlock gots it wrong, he helps sherlock figure it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaapp/pseuds/Kaapp
Summary: Sherlock wants attention. John doesn't give it.It leads to misunderstandings... But they work it out in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and I've found it today going through my stuff and I decided why not sharing it?

**Misunderstandings**

 

“John.” Called a voice from the sofa.

Sherlock was in his usual sulking position on the couch but his whine was met with silence. He moaned once again trying to get a certain doctor’s attention.

“Jawwwwwn.”

The soldier let out an exasperated sighed.

“What sherlock?”

‘You’ve been on the computer for 2 hours.”

“Yes…” John said, his eyes not leaving his screen.

“What about me?”

“What about you?”

 

Sherlock glared at his lover, he didn’t like when John ignored him, and he’d been at it all day. So he stood up and walked to John, who was currently sitting on his armchair. Sherlock had barely time to reach John that the doctor had already closed his laptop and had gotten up on his feet.

 

“I completely forgot I had to… huh to go get that thing, that I told you about...” He trailed off clutching his laptop to his chest as if afraid Sherlock might take it.  That odd behavior got Sherlock curious. John was nervous, he was shifting from one foot to another, glancing everywhere but at Sherlock.  And with the laptop securely hold against his chest, John left the room, leaving a confused Sherlock in living-room.

 

The consultant detective got back to his initial position, on the sofa and put his fingers underneath his chin in his usual thinking position. He closed his eyes and passed in review John’s behavior in these past few weeks.

 

John has been over-stressed for the last few days. Sherlock had assumed it was because of his work at the clinic, or because of their cases but that was not it. It looked like John was hiding something from him, or at least trying.

 

Furthermore, John has been avoiding all physical contact with sherlock which isn’t normal. To Sherlock’s dismay, John was a cuddler and loved physical contact, a kiss on the forehead when handing Sherlock his tea, a hand on his back, a soft grip on his shoulder… And even though Sherlock complains when John cuddles with him in bed, he secretly loves it. John provides him safety and if Sherlock is honest with himself he’s been missing it.

 

 _Has John got tired of him?_ He wondered _Maybe he was fed up with his experiments_ . _Thinking about it, John doesn’t even complain about the state of the kitchen anymore._

 _Oh god! John_ **_is_ ** _leaving me_ . _He’s acting this way  because he doesn’t know how to tell me._ Sherlock opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. He needed to change if he wanted to keep John.

 

Data. Sherlock needed more data. He had to talk to someone about this, The first person he would usually go to was John but as he was the main subject, Sherlock needed to find someone else. Mycroft was out of question, he would simply laugh it off and tell him how stupid he was. As for Mrs. Hudson, she wouldn’t be of any help.  There was only one person left...

 

[…]

 

It had been a busy day at the yard. Hell, a busy week for Lestrade. He was currently standing in his office, wrapping some paperwork in order to finally go home for the day, as a figure stepped into his open office without knocking. Greg looked up from his desk at the  intruder.

 

“Sherlock, what are you doing here?” Lestrade asked, taking his coat from behind his chair and shrugging it on, ready to leave after a long day of work.

 

“I thought perhaps you’d like to come for a few pints with me,” Sherlock said.

Greg tilted his head analyzing Sherlock.

“You hate pubs.” He stated.

“I don’t.” The genius replied quickly.

“Okay…” Greg trailed off. “Well, I have had a shite week so I won’t say no to a few pints.” He said showing Sherlock the way out, “Let’s go.”

 

When they arrived at the pub minutes later, they sat in a booth in a corner. Greg ordered two pints, and asked Sherlock what this night out was really about.

“Look, Graham I wasn’t totally honest with you about my envy to inebriate with you.”

“No shit.” He chuckled. “And It’s Greg.” He added with a pointed look, “But anyway, I knew something was off, you coming to me for anything else than a case. Plus, without John by your side.”

“John is ignoring me.” The genius stated in his neutral voice.

Lestrade narrowed his eyes, confused. “What has this to do with me?”

“You were the only one I could think of.” He shrugged off.

 

Lestrade let Sherlock’s comment slide off, “What happened?”

“As it vexes me to admit it,” Sherlock grimaced “I don’t really know.”

“Had a little domestic?” Greg jested. Sherlock sent him a warning glare.

“John has been avoiding me, I barely see him anymore. When I wake up in the morning he’s gone to work, his side of the bed has gone cold. He comes home way after his shift, he barely talks to me, acting as if he was hiding something.”

“And it annoys you that you haven’t found out what this is about yet,” Greg said.

“I have an hypothesis, though,” Sherlock took a deep breath. “I think John’s leaving me.”

 

“What?” Greg shook his head in disbelief, “No way, John is madly in love with you. If he got through all of your shit all these years, he’s not backing away now.” Greg assured the genius.

 

“I came to you tonight because I need your help to regain John’s love.”

“I would never have thought I would hear those words coming out of your mouth,” The grey haired man said in a half laugh, taking a sip of his pint.

“Are you enjoying yourself, seeing me miserable?” Sherlock asked.

“For everything you make me go through, I should. But, I don’t.” he paused “Sherlock, I am certain that John isn’t leaving you. “ And with a lighter tone he continued “but I will always be happy to let you mope on my shoulder while you pay me some pints.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes in fake annoyance and smiled to himself : his plan to reconquer John was in motion.

 

[...]

 

“Where have you been?” Sherlock asked his lover, from his armchair, hands under his chin.

John smiled at sherlock as he sat on his own armchair.

“I’ve been shopping.”

“What for.”

“Not your business.” John teased.

Sherlock then took a real look at John.

“You clearly have been shopping, but I see no bag so I wonder where you could have put it…” He trailed off, gathering his thoughts. suddenly Sherlock got up.

“Where are you going?” John asked, seeing Sherlock putting his coat on.

“I’m going to see Lestrade.”

“What for? Do we have a new case?” John asked curiously, standing up as well.

“No nothing that would need your assistance. I’ll see you later.” John heard his boyfriend say before dashing off.

 

John stayed sat back on his chair perplex. Since when did Sherlock enjoy spending time with Greg more than with him? Something wasn’t right here.

 

John wasn’t the jealous type, not really. Who was he kidding, of course he was the jealous type. He loved that he was the only person that Sherlock actually liked to spend time with, that he had all his attention. So even If John didn’t want to admit it, It was pissing him off that Sherlock has gone to someone else.

[...]

 

“Greg, mate we need to talk,” John said walking into man’s office without even bothering to knock. The detective inspector rose his head at the new guest.

“Hey John, been a while since I saw you. we have to schedule a night out.” The detective welcomed him cheerfully.

“I didn’t come for a nice visit,” John said. “Care to share why Sherlock spends so much time around you these days?”

“A case?” Greg said unsure.

“Don’t lie to me.”

“What the hell are you on about John? Are you high or something?”

John took a deep breath before speaking again.

“Don’t take me for a fool. I’m not stupid.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Is Sherlock cheating on me?” Greg stared at him, mouth wide open in shock.

“John you can’t be serious.” the yarder cut him off. “First of all he would never do that to you, second he’s Sherlock, the fact that he’s in a relationship with you is already a difficult thing to archive.”

“He’s spending a lot of time with you recently.”

“Yes.” Greg conceded.

“HA! so you admit it. He’s with you.”

Greg shook his head, rubbing his palm over his face. Why was he in the middle of this? Had he turned into some marriage counselor? Greg let out a deep sigh and stood up from his seat to look at John in the eye.

“Look mate, There nobody in this world who loves you more than Sherlock. He would never do that to you so take that idea out of your head.”

“But-” John started but was cut off.

 

“What’s going on here.” Asked a deep baritone voice.

The new sound made both men turned their head towards the door. Sherlock, hands in his coat pockets, raised an eyebrow at the scene. He closed the door behind him with his left hand and turned toward john.

 

John eyed Sherlock up and down and then glanced back at Greg.

“That was exactly what I was asking Greg, hm?” He said. “I know you’ve been cheating on me with him, Sherlock.”

“You’re the one who’s been avoiding me for weeks.” Sherlock pointed out containing himself from not shouting. “You don’t even pay attention to me when I’m talking anymore. I didn’t hear a single ‘Brilliant’ coming out of your mouth for weeks now.”

“I know i’ve been distant recently but it’s because I didn’t want you to deduce it and spoil it.” John half shout the end of the sentence.

“Spoil what?” Sherlock yelled frustrated.

“My Proposal !” John yelled back, throwing his arms in the air.

 

Time froze, as did the two of them. Greg was trying really hard to become invisible.

“You were going to propose to me?” Sherlock asked surprised.

John sighed, defeated.

“Yes and now you ruined it as I predicted! That’s why we can’t have nice things, Sherlock.” He said before walking out.

Sherlock stood still, the new piece of information getting through his brain. A few seconds later, Sherlock ran off after John.

 

“John wait.” He shouted as the other man was walking out the front doors of NSY.

“Forget it, Sherlock. I’m going home.” The doctor said trying hailing a cab.

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?” John asked annoyed, not in the mood to play riddles.

“Marrying you. I say yes.” Sherlock said in a soft voice.

“I didn’t actually Propose,” John told him.

“Then let me do it for you.”  The genius put down his right  knee and looked up the John, just in the middle of the pavement, “John will you marry me?”

 

John looked down at him in disbelief, his eyes blinking furiously for a few seconds.

 

“No.”

That wasn’t the answer expected. Sherlock furrowed his brows in confusion.

“No?” Sherlock stood up.

“No." He confirmed, nodding.

"Why not?" Sherlock asked indignant.

"I’m the one who’s going to propose,” John stated firmly.

“Is it a big difference if it’s you or me?”

“Yes.”

“Alright then, do it now.”

“No. I want to do it properly when you least expect it.”

“But I want you to ask me now.”

“No. I spend the last few weeks trying to make the perfect proposal so you’re going to wait.”

“But-”

“So It won't be tomorrow. Or the day after, but maybe the next week or next month.”

“Why are you doing this, John?”

“Because I want to surprise you.” He said kissing his soon to be fiancé. “and because it's my punishment for you ruining my proposal and making me believe you were cheating on me.”

“You made me think you were leaving me.”

“Not a chance.” The doctor smiled, kissing the palm of his love’s hand. “I was so nervous you would find that I tried to limit my time around you to not give myself away.” He tried to hail a cab once again. “That time you were whining on the sofa about me not paying you attention? I was actually looking for a ring and that’s why I closed my computer so fast.”

“Oh,” Sherlock said, eyes wide open. He couldn't realise how blind he had been all this time. Of course, he was going to propose, what else could it be? Sherlock, only saw but didn't observe. It was proof that sentiment clouds your judgment. Though, He didn't mind it if it meant he would have John Watson by his side for the rest of his life. 

“Yeah,” John said in a sigh.

“That’s why you’ve been hiding your computer. Normally you leave it laying around. You know how much I like going through your stuff.”

“Exactly,” John beamed at him as a cab stopped in front of them.

They climbed in, going home after a crazy day and almost engaged to each other.

 

_The end_


End file.
